


Last Call

by SureWhyNot9



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, M/M, Metamorphers AU, furry au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SureWhyNot9/pseuds/SureWhyNot9
Summary: Based in Nakwrites aka FertileAlien's metamorpher/furry alien AU. Ao3 is not great with links, but you can find her with that username on tumblr! Please check out her lovely art!





	Last Call

**Author's Note:**

> Based in Nakwrites aka FertileAlien's metamorpher/furry alien AU. Ao3 is not great with links, but you can find her with that username on tumblr! Please check out her lovely art!

Trailbreaker watched Swerve from across the room through a satisfying haze of intoxication. He didn’t need to be drunk, alcohol didn’t help speed up his metabolism or enhance his outlier abilities, but he liked how it made some things easier. It made it easier not to think about his personal failings or his personal failures. It made it easier not to think about the knowing looks that were sent his way every time he ordered another round.

It also made it easier to watch at his favorite bartender at work and let his mind wander.

He imagined running his fingers through Swerve’s fur. It was soft, he knew that from the few times Swerve had asked his help reaching something on a higher shelf and he’d picked him up to get him there. Swerve didn’t take well to being swept off his feet without notice, but Trailbreaker enjoyed the few instances where he’d been allowed to hold him. He was a little hefty. Solid, but _soft_. Trailbreaker liked the way weight padded out Swerve’s hips and thighs. Watching Swerve walk from behind was mesmerizing, especially the way his tail swayed and how he cocked his hips to one side when he stood in one place for a while. Plus the glorious rare instances when he had to lean over the bar to grab something he'd forgotten….

As if on cue, Swerve cursed and set the tray full of drinks he’d been carrying back on the bar before he got to the table it was meant for. He pulled himself up onto the bar top on his elbows and scooted forward to reach down to the speedwell on the other side. There wasn’t exactly a dip in volume, but Trailbreaker wasn’t the only one who leaned back in his chair to get a better view. Swerve grumbled and kicked his feet, fishing around for who knew what and clearly not thinking about how his tail curled back and his legs spread just _so_ for stability. It was easy to imagine squeezing his ass, pressing him against the counter and spreading his legs further. He was at the perfect height to—

“ _Trailbreaker._ ”

Trailbreaker startled and turned toward the voice, letting the chair he was using settle all four legs back on the floor. He blinked at Skids. “What?”

“ _Dude_ , your—” Skids gestured subtly downward. “Have a little decency, man.”

Trailbreaker glanced back over at the bar in time to see Swerve push himself off the bar and daintily set his feet back on the ground. Trailbreaker heard a noise of disappointment. It took a second to register that it came from himself. “Come on, I was just enjoyin’ the view.” Skids should know it was the best view on the ship, he was the only one who stood half a chance of getting Swerve in bed. He was smart and suave, he always had been, even back when they’d both been in Shockwave’s school. He was _likeable_.

“You’re enjoying it a little _too_ much.” Skids pointed a lot less subtly and Trailbreaker followed his gesture down. The tip of his spike was visible. He flushed and quickly crossed his legs to hide it. Skids clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, no one’s gonna hold it against you. I figured you don’t want Swerve seeing you like that though, he might cut you off before you’re done for the night.” Skids gave him a wink and grinned.

Trailbreaker covered his face and groaned. He was barely buzzed now, he had a long way to go before he was well and truly sloshed. Watching Swerve waltz around the bar would be torture when he was already this turned on, but the prospect of going back to his room and wallowing in self-pity instead was awful. “Any chance you’ll buy me a round so I don't have to call him over just yet?”

Skids laughed. “Sure thing.”

* * *

“Teebs? Trailbreaker, come on, it’s time to go home.”

Trailbreaker looked up, Swerve’s voice breaking through the pleasant haze of alcohol. Swerve’s smile was radiant, his tooth gap adorable, and with the overhead lights of the bar off—when did that happen?—his white fur glowed blue and pink. That was amazing. That was _beautiful_.

Swerve laughed. “Okay, now I _know_ you’re sloshed.” He patted Trailbreaker’s arm. “D’you want me to call Hoist?”

“No.” Trailbreaker caught Swerve’s hand, feeling each finger deliberately so he could lace them together the right way. It took a couple tries, but he managed. He pulled Swerve closer, meaning to get in better whispering range but faceplanting in Swerve’s shoulder instead. Swerve laughed and patted Trailbreaker’s head. It was _wonderful_. Trailbreaker buried his face in Swerve’s fur, inhaling deeply and sighing. “You’re soft.” He slurred quietly.

“I’ll bet you say that to all the morphs who serve you drinks.” Swerve said. He ruffled Trailbreaker’s fur and stroked his ears.

Trailbreaker shivered and turned his helm to kiss Swerve’s cheek. He missed by a few inches and smooched his ear instead. Swerve laughed and bumped their foreheads together for a second before _tragically_ drawing back. “Okay, confirmed for wasted. What’s up with you? You’re not usually this huggy when you’re drunk.”

“‘M not drunk.” Okay. Maybe that was a lie. “Yer soft an’ boo—beau—” _beautiful_ just wasn’t happening “—yer real pretty, Swerve.”

Swerve sighed and patted his shoulder. “Sure, buddy. If you say so.” He made to pull back and that was so sad, that was the loneliest thing Trailbreaker could imagine happening so he pulled Swerve forward instead. Swerve squeaked when he landed in Trailbreaker’s lap. “What—”

“You’re _soft_ , Swerve.” He insisted. Maybe he wasn’t saying this right. Words were _hard_. He petted Swerve’s back, running his fingers through his fur.

“Trailbreak—!” Swerve cut off with a gasp. Trailbreaker ran his hand over Swerve’s tail again, feeling his fluffy fur and following it when Swerve swept it from side to side. “O-okay, I know I’m soft, but you’re drunk and I can’t quite get behind the snugglefest since you’re not gonna remember this in the morning.”

“No, ‘m gonna remember.” Trailbreaker squeezed Swerve’s hand again and sat back in his chair, removing his face from Swerve’s shoulder so he could look him in the eyes. “‘M not gonna f’rget because I remember every time we get to hold hands an’ I get t’ pet you.”

Swerve laughed. “We don’t hold hands that often, buddy.”

“We should. More. You’ve got good—good hands.” Trailbreaker leaned over and presses an admittedly sloppy kiss to his hand where their fingers laced together. Swerve giggled and Trailbreaker grinned. “Your laugh is pretty.” Under the colored light, the tips of Swerve’s ears seemed to turn pinker. “So’s your mouth.” Trailbreaker scooted Swerve further onto his lap and reached up with the hand he'd been using to play with Swerve’s tail. It wasn't smooth, but on the second try he managed to catch one of the earpieces for Swerve’s visor between his fingers and lift it up.

Swerve stilled suddenly but didn't stop him or pull away, letting him follow through on the action. “What are you…?”

Trailbreaker slid the visor up onto Swerve’s head, tucking it snugly behind his horns. Without the blue pane in the way Swerve’s eyes reflected the same colors as his fur, pink and blue and soft gold pooling together. Trailbreaker hummed with satisfaction. “There.”

Swerve rolled his eyes. “What are you doing? I can’t see you now.”

Well that wouldn’t do. Even if he wasn’t much to look at he didn’t want to startle Swerve by accident with any sudden movements he couldn’t track. Trailbreaker leaned in until their noses brushed. “S’this better?”

Swerve giggled. His breath was warm. “Yeah, I can see you now.”

Trailbreaker ran his thumb over Swerve’s cheek. The fine fur on his face was even softer than on his back and tail. This was nice. This was almost perfect. Swerve in his lap with their fingers laced together, softly nuzzling his other hand, the soothing buzz of alcohol keeping his self-doubt at bay. “You’re soft.” He murmured.

“You keep saying that.” Swerve shook his head, his eyes half-lidded. “I’m not sure you mean the words that are making it out of your mouth.”

Maybe he didn’t. He wasn’t sure what the right words were, though. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Swerve’s, just for a moment. Swerve’s mouth was _soft_ and _warm_ and pliant against his. Trailbreaker pulled away an inch or two to give Swerve some space, in case he didn’t want to kiss back.

Swerve exhaled a short, shaky breath. “Oh.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Swerve bridged the space between them, his kiss firmer than Trailbreaker’s. More self assured. Trailbreaker hummed in what was hopefully an encouraging way and kissed back. He wasn’t entirely coordinated, but he had more practice making out while drunk than he did while sober. Swerve’s hand that wasn't still holding his came up to touch Trailbreaker’s face, petting his cheek and his ear and then _grabbing_ one of Trailbreaker’s horns to pull him closer.

Trailbreaker moaned helplessly, shivering when he felt Swerve’s tongue against his. “You're good at this.”

Swerve laughed, their mouths still pressed together, and it was the most beautiful sound Trailbreaker had ever heard. “I try.”

They rocked together, Swerve scooting further into Trailbreaker’s lap. Trailbreaker felt something slick slide against the tip of his spike. He moaned and squirmed, and then _whined_ when Swerve pulled back. “Sweeeeerve….”

“Wow.” Trailbreaker opened his eyes—when had he closed them?—and saw Swerve looking down between them. He followed his gaze to his own spike, standing tall and nudging at the space between Swerve’s legs. “You uh—you wanna get that inside me?”

Trailbreaker shuddered. “ _Yes_.” More than anything.

Swerve shifted his hips to better expose himself, his free hand catching one of Trailbreaker’s and guiding it to rest on his pouch. “You better convince me you can handle it, then.”

Trailbreaker dragged his fingers through Swerve’s fur, petting his belly and trailing lower. Swerve’s valve was slick and soft, and the noises he made when touched went straight to Trailbreaker’s spike. Swerve’s grip on his horn tightened and Trailbreaker let himself be pulled forward. He nuzzled Swerve’s ruff and and nipped at his neck.

His fingers slipped inside Swerve’s valve, warm and wet and fucking _perfect_. “Oh _fuck_ —Primus, Teebs, that’s good.”

“Yeah?” He went to kiss Swerve’s lips and missed, catching his chin instead, and kissed his way up Swerve’ jaw to his ear. He snuffled at Swerve’s ear and felt him giggle. He stroked the inside of Swerve’s valve, feeling it flutter around his fingers as Swerve got used to the intrusion and imagining how good it would feel to sink inside… “You’re soft here, too.”

Swerve groaned and covered his eyes, a grin spreading over his face almost as fast as the blush coloring his cheeks. “Good lord, you _goof_.”

Trailbreaker gently took the ear between his teeth and gave it a little tug, making Swerve giggle again. “I think you like it.”

“Maybe.” Swerve tugged at his horn again and used it to guide the kisses back to his mouth. He was _so good_ at kissing, he put Trailbreaker’s skills to shame. His hips rolled, pushing Trailbreaker’s fingers in deeper. “H-how are we doing this? You want me to ride you, or…?”

That would be good. That would be _wonderful_. But he didn’t want to make Swerve do all the work, he’d spent all day busy and on his feet. “M’gonna fuck you.”

Swerve laughed. “Well yeah, I kinda hope so.”

Trailbreaker pulled his fingers from Swerve’s valve and picked him up, getting a good handful of his ass as he he curled his other arm around his back to support him. He wobbled slightly when he stood and Swerve squeaked and threw his arms around his neck. Trailbreaker gave his rear a reassuring pat. “I’ve gotcha.”

Swerve buried his face in Trailbreaker’s neck. “If you drop me the mood is officially ruined.” His voice was muffled.

It was only a dozen steps from Trailbreaker’s seat to the bar. He coaxed Swerve into letting up on his iron grip on his neck, and laid him down on the bar. Swerve relaxed again with a solid surface under him. Trailbreaker petted his sides and smiled. “See? Safe an’ sound.” Swerve stretched with a satisfied sigh. Closer to the engex tanks his fur was cast even more in the colors. His usual white and red was beautiful, but this lighting looked so good on him.

“Are you just gonna look at me?” Swerve teased.

Trailbreaker moved in between his legs and leaned over to kiss his nose. “‘M gonna do a lot more’n that.” He lifted one of Swerve’s knees, adjusting them so his spike could rub against Swerve’s valve. It was so hard not to thrust right in. “You ready?”

Swerve moaned softly, his hands coming up to cover his face. Trailbreaker reached up and took one of his wrists, pulling his hand away so he could lean in and kiss him. Swerve reached up and grabbed Trailbreaker’s horn instead. With something to ground himself he squirmed and kissed Trailbreaker more firmly. “Alright, okay. I’m ready when you are.”

It took a couple tries to get lined up, but when he finally pushed inside, _oh_ it was worth the wait. It felt ten times better than he’d imagined during any of his fantasies. Swerve moaned aloud, one of his legs hooking over Trailbreaker’s hip to keep him close. Trailbreaker dug his fingers into Swerve’s fur, holding on for dear life as he rocked into him. “Ah _fuck_ , you feel s’good-!”

“Teebs— _oh!_ ” Swerve gasped, yanking on his horn suddenly when Trailbreaker shifted to grind more firmly against him. “Oh fuck me _please_ Teebs that feels so good please please _please_ _fucK-!_ ” Trailbreaker caught his free hand and lead it to his other horn. Swerve grabbed on automatically. “Wh—what?”

Trailbreaker grinned down at him, raking his fingers down Swerve’s back. “Handles!”

Swerve sputtered and burst out laughing. A sharp thrust of Trailbreaker’s hips had him moaning again. He was loud this close up, but his responses were so _open_ and _real_ and he felt so damn _good_ , like they were meant to fit together like this.

He wanted to linger, to give Swerve all the attention he deserved, but need burned through him. He _ached_ . He wanted nothing but more than to get his hands on every inch of Swerve’s body. He rubbed his face against Swerve’s, scent marking him and letting Swerve pepper him with kisses. Trailbreaker’s hands combed through his fur, holding Swerve tight as he pounded into him. He panted against Swerve’s neck. “Fuck— _fuck_ —” it was everything he could do not to but down and hold Swerve in place with his teeth as he rutted into him.

“Trail—Teebs _please_ —” Swerve’s begging was the sweetest sound. “Are—are you gonna—”

Trailbreaker whined. “Sorry, I don’t usually—s’faster’n normal, I swear.”

Swerve smoothed a soothing hand through his fur before grabbing onto his horn again. “It’s okay, don’t worry, we’re good! We’re good—” he breathed hard and Trailbreaker heard him bite back a whimper. “I want—let go whenever you’re ready, I can take it.”

“Y’sure?” It was just so _much_.

“Yeah, _please_.”

Trailbreaker couldn’t last in the face of begging, not with Swerve filling all his senses, clinging to him, surrounding him—Trailbreaker dug his fingers into Swerve’s hips and his teeth into his shoulder. He saw stars when he came. It felt better than anything he’d dreamed. Swerve shouted and lost his grip on one of Trailbreaker’s horns, scrabbling at his back and making his ears ring. They clung to each other, breathing hard. Trailbreaker licked apologetically at the tooth marks he’d left in Swerve’s shoulder. He hadn’t broken the skin, but still.

“Wow.” Swerve sighed. “You okay, buddy?”

Trailbreakers nuzzled Swerve’s cheek. “Uh-huh.” He straightened up slowly, giving Swerve a chance to let go of his horn. He petted Swerve’s sides. “Thanks.”

Swerve kissed him softly, his hands still tangled in Trailbreaker’s fur. “Thank _you_. I’m glad you had a good time.”

He stepped back a little and looked Swerve over. Swerve  kept one of his feet propped up on the bar and let the other fall, leaving his legs spread and his valve on display. Trailbreaker shivered. The mess on his thighs was gorgeous. “Did _you_ have a good time?”

“I did!” Swerve reached down and dragged his fingers through the mess between his legs. Trailbreaker felt a bolt of arousal despite the fact that he was completely spent. “So...” Swerve tugged on one of his ears with his free hand and graced Trailbreaker with a shy smile. “Do you want to stay and help clean up?”

Trailbreaker grinned and dropped to his knees in front of Swerve. “Do I _ever!_ ”


End file.
